El vals de invierno
by Kirsche
Summary: Al verlo morir, no quiso pensar, ni caminar, ni hablar, incluso tuvo miedo de sentir. Pero ella estuvo a su lado a lo largo del camino con una sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces la detestó? ¿Cuántas veces la repudió? ¿Cuántas veces pensó que lo hacía, no era para ayudarlo a él, sino para darse valor a sí misma?


**Reto:** Marry me  
**Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
**Claim:** Hanabusa/Yuuki  
**Título:** El Vals de Invierno  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capítulo 66 en adelante.

El vals de invierno.

El traqueteo de la camioneta era como el arrullo de cuna para él, en otras épocas preferiría mirar al sol de frente antes que dormir en un sitio en donde no estuviera rodeado de sábanas con olor a lavanda, ahora aquello le parecía tan irrisorio ¿Qué lo había llevado a tal exageración? Pasaron por un bache que casi lo hizo saltar de su asiento, su cabeza se golpeó ligeramente contra el metal, sin embargo el cansancio le hizo reacomodarse en el asiento metálico y rígido ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abrir los ojos.

Ahora creía que si tenía una cama para dormir era suficiente, aunque quedarse a la intemperie tampoco estaba mal mientras el sol no le diera en la cara, podía acampar, incluso descansar mientras arriba tenían a las estrellas no era malo, por el contrario estar lejos de la civilización tenía su encanto, incluso sentía que sus sentidos estaban mejor desarrollados. La llamada de una época antigua hacía vibrar a su cuerpo. Una vez, los vampiros se habían alimentado de las entrañas de la tierra recibiendo la fuerza de la naturaleza.

¿Cuántas noches había desperdiciado la vida en un mundo abstracto? Había creído tenerlo todo, había creído que lo controlaba todo, había creído que el mundo era suyo. La vida lo había abofeteado sin piedad; pocos segundos bastaron para aprender la crudeza de las bajas probabilidades.

Siempre se lo había recalcado su profesor: incluso las ecuaciones más estructuradas no son más que modelos, pero nunca la realidad.

No había escuchado como Aristóteles, como Galileo, como Bacon, como Locke, como Descartes y como muchos otros antes que él, que habían creído en la fabulosa exactitud de los irreales axiomas lógico-matemáticos.

Se movió la camioneta y de nuevo él se movió. El olor a lirios inundó sus sentidos inclinándose hacia la fuente de tal aroma, su mejilla se recargó en la cabeza de la dueña de dicha esencia. Sintió la nariz de ella tocar su pecho con delicadeza. Sus manos se acomodaron para darle espacio a la delicada figura femenina. Le gustaba cuando ella se acurrucaba contra él, tapando huecos por donde pudiera colarse el frío o la soledad.

El motor se detuvo junto con el traqueteo. Ella fue la primera en levantarse, le tocó el rostro con sus manos.

—Hemos llegado —le susurró, él se incorporó y perezosamente levantó uno de sus párpados. La suave sonrisa de ella fue lo primero que vio, también había sido lo primero que vio cuando había dejado seguir su camino a la sombra de la muerte.

Tras la muerte de su padre se había sentido perdido, tantas dudas tantos porqués habían anegado su mente. Sabía que había razones, sabía que existían respuestas lógicas pero el alma se le caía a pedazos sin desear razonar. No quería pensar, tenía miedo de preguntar ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos para observar el rumbo por el cual se deslizaba. Empero, ahí había estado ella a su lado con sigilo, con una delicada sonrisa que intentaba animar a los dos.

¿Cuántas veces la había detestado? ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado si no era para darse valor a sí misma? ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado en silencio?

Los delgados dedos de ella se deslizaron entre los suyos, ambos caminaron fuera de la camioneta. El viento helado y nevado del invierno los recibió, los copos de nieve se apoderaban de todo aquello sobre lo que se posaban. Iba a ser una larga búsqueda.

—El nido debe estar por estos páramos —dijo Yuuki.

El cazador encargado de llevarlos hizo una mueca de disgusto, ninguno de los de su especie ayudaría a los vampiros por buena voluntad. Estaba ahí porque el Presidente de la Asociación se lo había ordenado.

—Tienen hasta el alba para acabar con todos —sentenció sin emoción alguna.

Aidou comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque congelado, los copos de nieve se desviaban de su paso. Yuuki le siguió en silencio cobijándose detrás de él.

—Parece que todo fuera de cristal —exclamó la chica tras un largo rato.

El noble se detuvo para observar a su alrededor, docenas de veces había contemplado escenas como aquella, lo sabía, pero nunca les había puesto la suficiente atención. El hielo no suscitaba un elemento nuevo para él, siempre era lo mismo, helado, cortante, desolado.

—Cuando nieva… —y la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. Él bajó la mirada al suelo, no tenía que escucharlo sabía interpretarlo, se lo había contado varias veces en voz baja, a veces avergonzada, a veces lastimada, a veces desesperada. Bajo la nieve había entregado el corazón varias veces—. Kaito me dijo que quizás el grupo estaba siendo dirigido por Touma.

Hanabusa la soltó de la mano, arrugas aparecieron por su frente, en su boca se formó una dura línea recta. Yuuki le dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a deambular por los árboles cubiertos de nieve.

—Es una locura —murmuró el joven rubio aunque sabía que eso no cambiaría nada.

La vampiresa se escondió detrás de un árbol.

—¿Confías en mí?

Ni siquiera había confiado en los números, por eso nunca apostaba aunque la probabilidad le indicara que tenía pocas probabilidades de perder. Hanabusa suspiró profundamente.

—Desafías a la lógica —fue lo único que dio por respuesta; era la verdad, siempre había creído que todo lo que iniciaba terminaría de mala manera y más de una vez, se había sentido perder la vida sin encontrar respuesta a todas las interrogantes que le atormentaban. Sin embargo, ella se las arreglaba para convertir lo imposible en realidad.

Su rostro apareció a medias detrás del tronco blanco. Sus actitudes eran más paradójicas que cualquier otro teorema matemático que él hubiera estudiado. Se había atrevido a desafiar a Kaname varias veces cuando era una humana, había enfrentado la eterna melancolía de Zero durante varias ocasiones devolviéndole a la realidad, había ido en contra de los deseos de su padre… Yuuki había sabido luchar con coraje frente a las más peligrosas situaciones y aun así a veces actuaba como una chiquilla asustada de recibir una negativa.

—¿Estás enojado por no habértelo mencionado?

Negó con la cabeza, nunca podría enojarse con ella, sencillamente no encontraba razones suficientes para hacerlo. Caminó hasta la sangrepura, quien recargada sobre el tronco observaba la luna en cuarto creciente.

—Siempre me gustó la noche, aunque me llenaba de miedo y malos recuerdos, esperaba impaciente a que el sol se pusiera para admirarla. —Incongruente desde la cuna, con ella no existía otra regla salvo el caos, el atractivo caos. Desvió sus ojos claros hacia el suelo, la nevada había aminorado, no le gustaba tener pensamientos inquietantes, pensamientos que sabía muy bien no le llevarían hacia un buen fin. Ella era la prometida de Kuran Kaname—. Quería mostrarle… quería decirle las bellezas que había visto en esas noches que no estuvo conmigo, quería decirle… pero ya no importa.

—Andando, Yuuki, hay vampiros que atrapar. —Yuuki estiró la mano para alcanzar a Hanabusa, un pie de ella se hundió en la nieve.

Sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos de par en par, la fuerza con la que sostenía los brazos de Aidou casi le arrancaba las mangas. Las comisuras de sus labios de ella temblaron al tratar de sonreír para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero el cinismo se le escapó entre los labios, así que se rindió y se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Ahora ambos eran de la aristocracia, no era elegante mostrar sus sentimientos.

Kuran colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Aidou.

—Estoy contenta de tener un recuerdo alegre en una tormenta de nieve y compañía de alguien.

Él fue quien se congeló. Inexplicablemente el frío se coló por debajo de su ropa. Dio un paso hacia atrás jalando consigo a la vampira, Yuuki frunció el ceño, él tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho, sencillamente le había parecido lo más cuerdo. Luego de ese paso se movió con gracia en la nieve guiando a la chica con sus pasos quien torpemente trataba de seguirle el ritmo a ese vals sin notas. Ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro, disfrutando de su mejor baile en los últimos años.

—Entremos en su guarida y pidámosle a los vampiros que dejen de atacar humanos.

—Después de ese plan debemos hacer algo absurdo —exclamó de pronto el noble sin perder el ritmo—. Algo que supere ese plan brillante.

—Casémonos.

Los dos se detuvieron, el silencio en el bosque los inquietó. Las facciones del rubio se tiñeron de rojo hasta las orejas, Yuuki rió con fuerza ante la cara de estupefacción de su compañero. Aidou movió los labios tratando de decir algo, pero sólo balbuceos salieron de él. Ella continuó riendo hasta que las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, con sus manos trató de detenerlas; mas el dique ya se había roto.

La perfección de las matemáticas se había desvanecido de su mente hacía tiempo atrás, al cernir sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella decidió que el decoro de la aristocracia tampoco merecía la pena quedarse, al posar sus labios sobre la frente de ella envió la cordura al demonio.

—Después de esto vamos a casarnos —murmuró.

Yuuki dejó de llorar para mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó la sangrepura.

Hanabusa se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me siento con ganas de hacerlo.

-.-.-

Tratando de recuperar un par de diálogos del último capítulo de VK y poner un poco de ironía. Como sea, aquí está el reto quincenal para Crack and Roll, no sé qué publicaré después puesto que ni yo misma lo sé.


End file.
